Ruri
20 (Currently) |height = |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = Green |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |occupation = Ishigami Village Priestess |nationality = |status = Alive |family = Kokuyo (father) Kohaku (younger sister) Senku Ishigami (ex-husband) Byakuya Ishigami (ancestor/ex-father-in-law) Lillian Weinberg (ancestor) Connie Lee (ancestor) Darya Nikitina (ancestor) Yakov Nikitin (ancestor) Shamil Volkov (ancestor) |mangadebut = Chapter 17 |animedebut = Episode 7 |japvoice = Reina Ueda |engvoice = Kristen McGuire |imagegallery = Yes }} is a descendant of modern-day humans. She is Kohaku's older sister and the daughter of Kokuyo, and serves as the priestess in Ishigami village. Appearance Ruri is a beautiful young woman with a delicate face, long blond hair, and green eyes. She appears to be mixed of Japanese and American descent, denoting her heritage as a descendant of Byakuya Ishigami and Lillian Weinberg. She shares similar facial features with her younger sister Kohaku, but has longer, manageable hair and a more curvy, hourglass-shaped figure; even Gin crudely points out Ruri has bigger breasts than Kohaku. She wears a primitively-made purple sundress and a rope around her neck. Gallery Ruri Anime Profile.png|Ruri's Full Body Anime Ruri1.png|Ruri Manga Personality Ruri is a kind, gentle, and demure young woman with a submissive personality, as she was fine with marrying whoever won the village tournament. This is perhaps because, due to her illness and frailty, she was resigned to her fate of a short life. When she learned of Senku's presence in the village, she showed curiosity and a keen memory, his name managing to stir up memories of one of Ishigami Village's stories. After making a full recovery from her illness, Ruri is shown to be more optimistic and positive and even shows a more tomboyish side, immediately making a full dash running around the village. Despite this, she is still much more feminine than Kohaku. Abilities Ruri may share some of Kohaku's athletic prowess, as her first instinct when cured is to sprint off into a field at high speeds. She is very observant, as she was able to tell Kohaku was in a dangerous situation, simply because her hair knot was different, most wouldn't have noticed this. History Ruri was born to the village chief in Ishigami Village at some point in time. She eventually became extremely sick around her 18th birthday. Kohaku managed to sustain her life using hot water that she gathered every day to slow down the progression of her illness. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc She notices Kohaku's hair knot was different and questions what danger she faced that made her change her knot. Village Games Arc After Senku diagnosed Ruri with pneumonia, she was willing to take the risk of modern day medicine, consuming antibiotics for the first time. Eventually, she made a full recovery after the treatment. After Senku won the Village tournament by accident (he was supposed to surrender to Chrome, who fainted from his last match), he was crowned chief and married Ruri. They divorced almost immediately after. Village Origins Arc She reveals that Ishigami Village was founded by Byakuya Ishigami and his crew, and Senku Ishigami is widely famous amongst the village community throughout every generation, as Ruri fully remembered her mother’s story about Senku’s legend. Communications Arc She aids Gen in making batteries. After comparing Senku's phone to a bee and telling him a tale about a bee communicating with the dead, he realizes that Byakuya left a recording message for him. Trivia *Her name Ruri is the Japanese word for Lapis Lazuli. It is a type of metamorphic rock. *She appears to be rather popular as Chrome, Magma, Ginro, and Kinro have all shown an attraction towards her though she married Senku (for barely a day before he divorced her due to his lack of interest in romance). **Chrome's feelings are the most sincere and genuine and it is implied later chapters that she in fact reciprocates his feelings. ***Since the Grand Bout has likely been abolished by Senku, the chance of them ending up together is very certain. **Magma only wanted to marry her in order to become village chief and was even planning to kill her if her illness did not. **Ginro lusted after her, quite obviously. **Kinro likely had more noble motives, believing in the rules as he does. *Her illness was initially unknown. Senku deduced based on how her lungs sounded that she had water in her lungs. After dissecting a rat, he further diagnosed that the inflamation in her lungs was caused by bacteria passed from rats. After Senku made an antibiotic (sulfanilamide) to cure her illness and she had an averse reaction where the bacteria started to act up as the number of infectious bacteria increased, he deduced she was infected with Streptococcus pneumoniae, which has the ability to hijack surrounding harmless bacteria with their own toxic genes to multiply the number of infectious bacteria in the body. In other words, the name of her disease was pneumonia (as stated in chapter 41). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Article Stub Category:Kingdom of Science